


fanart: jacob & cady - worlds change

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cady/Jacob, F/M, Fanart, Jady, Longmire - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wallpaper, cady longmire - Freeform, jacob nighthorse - Freeform, made by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Jacob Nighthorse, Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	fanart: jacob & cady - worlds change

So this one was inspired by [nightmare_kaleidoscope](https://nightmare-kaleidoscope.tumblr.com/)´s photographer Jacob idea. Hope you don´t mind me playing with it. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/58472/58472_original.png)


End file.
